Un regalo inolvidable
by LaylahInTheSky
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Haru y en lo único que piensa Elie es en sorprenderle, dando lugar a un regalo que ninguno de los dos olvidará jamás... / One-Shot / Traducción de: "Haru's Surprise" Autora original: chibisamasempai20


Hola a todos, antes que nada me gustaría aclarar dos cosas:

1. Esta historia **no es mia**, simplemente la traduje con el permiso de su autora original, **chibisamasempai20, **que me hizo enamorarme de su historia tanto como para querer traducirla al castellano.

2. Ni Rave Master ni ningún personaje me pertenecen, son todos obra del excelentísimo Hiro Mashima, al cual admiro y adoro.

Sin más que añadir espero que disfruten la historia y dejen sus opiniones, que me hacen muuuy feliz :)

**Laylah**

* * *

Elie paseaba por su cuarto emocionada, tarareando una cancioncilla mientras se preparaba. A penas podía esperar a que Haru volviera, hoy era su cumpleaños y quería sorprenderle. A pesar de todo no tenía la menor idea de qué regalarle para cumplir su propósito, por lo que terminó siendo arrastrada por Julia fuera del hostal, acabando ambas en el centro comercial, buscando desesperadamente el regalo perfecto. La rubia, entusiasmada, estuvo llevando a Elie a diferentes tiendas, adquiriendo cosas de lo más extrañas, lo cual la intrigó mucho, haciendo que se preguntara en qué estaría pensando su amiga.

-Julia ¿Estás segura de que a Haru le gustará esto?- preguntó mientras sacaba uno de los muchos objetos de la bolsa.

-¡Por supuesto! ¡Seguro que esto le encantará!- exclamó Julia, decorando su preciosa cara con una gran sonrisa.

-Si tu lo dices...- contestó Elie indecisa. Se sentía incómoda, pero feliz de haber logrado, al fin, una forma de sorprender a su amigo.

Por lo que ahí estaba, sentada en frente del espejo, haciendo los últimos retoques a su regalo.

-Espero que le guste- suspiró Elie a la vez que se sentaba en la cama para esperar al cumpleañero.

Nada más llegar al hostal Haru llamó a la puerta de Elie, justo antes de abrirla y dar un paso adentro, cerrando la puerta tras él.

-Julia me dijo que estabas...- interrumpió abruptamente la frase cuando vio a Elie sentada en la cama, sonriéndole inocentemente. En cuanto entró no pudo apartar su mirada de ella.

La chica no llevaba nada más que unas sutiles prendas de lencería roja, muy acordes con sus pequeñas orejas de gato. El modo en que la lencería dejaba ver sus sensuales y perfectas curvas debería estar prohibido, demasiado provocativo para cualquiera. Se le veía un poco el pezón y los volantes de encaje hacían resaltar su pálida y cremosa piel, haciendo a Haru sentir cierta presión por sus partes bajas, demostrando que el pantalón empezaba a ser demasiado estrecho. Las orejas de gato fueron la gota que colmó el vaso, la hacían ver tan inocente y deseable...

-¡Haru!- exclamó Elie y saltó de la cama para correr hacía él.- ¡Feliz cumpleaños!

Sus cuerpos quedaron unidos por el efusivo abrazo de ella, haciendo a Haru enrojecer cual tomate. Sorprendido y completamente avergonzado por la cercanía de sus cuerpos, separó con delicadeza a Elie, temiendo que descubriera el modo en que sus pantalones se iban estrechando poco a poco.

La chica parecía confusa y herida ante la desconcertante reacción de Haru, él por su parte, retrocedió unos pocos pasos, mirando a Elie en silencio, tratando por todos los medios de ocultar su rubor. Un incómodo silencio se hizo presente entre los dos mientras se miraban el uno al otro. El chico apenas podía controlar su mirada para no recorrerla de arriba abajo, prestando especial atención a sus generosos pechos.

-Haru- dijo Elie finalmente.- No te gusta mi sorpresa ¿verdad?- preguntó mientras bajaba la cabeza.

Lágrimas empezaron a formarse en sus ojos y en cuestión de segundos comenzó a sollozar, haciendo que la culpa se extendiera por la conciencia del chico. Él nunca quiso lastimar a Elie, simplemente estaba demasiado sorprendido como para si quiera poder pensar con claridad. Fue hacía ella y volvió a abrazarla, apoyando la cabeza de la chica sobre su pecho, suspirando.

-No es eso... Es solo que realmente me sorprendiste y no supe como reaccionar. Es que estás tan...- él calló mientras miraba hacía abajo, gran error. Desde su perspectiva pudo ver perfectamente el escote de ella, haciendo que el calor volviera a concentrarse en una sola zona de su cuerpo- … Estupenda hoy- dijo con dificultad, a la vez que apartaba la mirada del tentador cuerpo de la chica.

-¡Bien, se supone que debes estar sorprendido! Es una sorpresa al fin y al cabo- rió Elie. El chico sonrió mientras pensaba en como de ingenua podía llegar a ser su amiga.

Una vez Elie dejó de llorar y se animó ambos se separaron.

-Julia aseguró que este traje te encantaría, así que me lo puse- dijo la chica a la vez que señalaba su irresistiblemente provocativo traje.

Haru sintió la urgencia de darse una palmada ante la mención de esto, Julia definitivamente quería ponerle a prueba. Aunque no tenía quejas al respecto, simplemente le encantaba el nuevo "look" de Elie.

En ese instante Elie agarró la mano de Haru y lo llevó hasta la cama para sentarlo, estirándose para poder coger algo del cajón de al lado. Haru casi se cae de la sorpresa, de repente Elie balanceaba un par de esposas en frente de su cara, ambas con suaves adornos rosas en cada puño.

-Julia dijo que debería usar esto y atarte a la cama, mencionó que esto haría todo más divertido- sonrió feliz Elie, mientras las esposas se balanceaban con suavidad entre sus dedos.- Espera, creo que ella dijo que tu también deberías usarlas y atarme- agregó con los dedos en la barbilla, como si estuviera ante una profunda cavilación interna.

Haru se estaba planteando seriamente ir a por Julia por meter esas ideas en la cabeza de su preciosa e inocente Elie. Pero fue entonces cuando su mente traicionera se preguntó cómo sería tener a Elie atada a la cama, completamente a su merced..._ ¡No! ¡No debía pensar en cosas como esa! _Se reprendió interiormente, a la vez que sentía los pantalones más apretados ante la idea.

-Elie, realmente no creo que debamos usar eso. Quiero decir ¿Te gustaría estar atada a la cama?- preguntó Haru, sintiendo su cara arder.

-Ahora que lo pienso, no- replicó ella alegremente, metiendo las esposas de vuelta al cajón, pero de pronto se paró.

-Aún así, ella dijo que teníamos que usar esto, sin importar que- dijo mientras sacaba de nuevo algo del cajón. Esto hizo que Haru se volviera rojo de arriba abajo. _Oh Dios mio_.

-¿Sabes si quiera que es _eso_?- preguntó, mirando detenidamente el objeto que Elie sostenía entre sus dedos.

-No- respondió y abrió el paquete. Era una especie de goma y se sentía resbaladiza al tacto. Entonces algo pasó por la mente de Elie.- ¡Haru! ¿Esto es un globo? ¡Oh, seguro que lo es! ¡Pero debe ser especial, es todo resbaladizo y huele a fresa!- exclamó mientras lo examinaba mejor.

Fue entonces cuando a la chica se le ocurrió soplar, provocando que el "globo" se inflara.- ¡Mira! ¡Tenía razón!- exclamó felizmente a la vez que trataba de hacerle un nudo.

Justo entonces Haru se levantó de la cama, dispuesto a detener todo aquel truco ideado por Julia. Pero Elie se sorprendió y se levantó segundos después, manteniendo una expresión triste en su bello rostro.

-Lo siento Haru. No sabía que mis regalos te harían sentir incómodo- se disculpó, con una expresión de profunda tristeza.

Haru la miró de nuevo y gimió, era tan deseable, tan inocente... _¡Qué más da! ¡Al diablo con todo! Nada me impide seguir con esto y no creo que resulte desagradable para ninguno..._, pensó. Y en un arranque de pasión agarró a Elie del brazo, atrayéndola a su cuerpo, quedando ambos pegados. No dio tiempo a la chica de preguntar nada, ya que sus labios pronto fueron cubiertos por los suyos, besándola con delicadeza; solo los separó un poco para susurrar sensualmente.

-¿Tienes más de esos globos? Creo que vamos a necesitarlos.

La chica sonrió ante sus palabras, acercándose de nuevo al cajón para sacar una caja llena de ellos.


End file.
